The Missing Head Piece
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: AU. Once the priceless Kyoshi Headpiece goes missing, it's up to Detective Sokka to find out who is responsible. Kataang, Zujin, Zuki and multiple mentions.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know that this isn't what people wanted, but I wrote a little small story just for fun. It's not the best, but it's not the worst and it was entertaining to write, I hope you all like it :D**

All heads turned when there was a loud knock on the door. The host left the sitting room, going to the front door and looked through the small peep hole. He opened the door to see the dark skinned man wearing black slacks with a matching tank top with a blue hawaiian shirt hanging off him. To his right was a short white haired woman in a white t-shirt with blue jeans, a holstered weapon on her hip along with a badge hanging loosely around her neck. The host looked them up and down, "They really sent you two here?"

The man cocked an eyebrow, "Not happy to see us Haru?"

"Seeing as you don't have the $20 in your hand that you owe me, no," Haru answered. "Plus, isn't this a conflict of interest Sokka? You two know everyone here."

He shrugged as he entered the house, "I don't think I'll have any problem, how about you partner?"

She rolled her sapphire eyes, "I was telling you the exact same thing on the ride here Sokka."

"Nah, I think we'll be fine," He brushed it off with a smile as he entered the sitting room. Placing his hands on his hips with a smile, "Well look what we have here, if this isn't the worst group of suspects I have seen in the a while, then I don't know what is."

"Shut up Sokka," His sister said with a glare, she sat on the furthest couch wearing a black cocktail dress. "Dad shouldn't have even let you get past the academy. You couldn't detect your way out of a corn maze."

He crossed his arms along his chest, "I don't think you should be rude to the man who could arrest you right now Katara."

"Isn't that abuse of your so called 'power'?" Haru asked.

He glared back at his friend, "Shut it."

"Anyways," Haru ignored Sokka's command. "The reason you're here."

Sokka's partner pulled out her notepad from her back pocket, flipping through a few pages. "We're looking at a case of theft of a…8 million dollar head band?"

"It's a head _piece_ that was owned by Lady Kyoshi 300 years ago, it's value increases every month by a thousand dollars," Haru explained. "It turned up missing 2 hours ago."

She took out a pen, "Now, who all could have had access to this head _piece_?"

"Everyone in this room," Haru explained, "Everyone has been here at least since 6pm. The last time I saw the head piece was 8:30." She quickly wrote down his response.

Sokka nodded in acknowledgement, "Okay, where exactly did you keep the head piece?"

"Upstairs, down the hall, turn right and it's first door on the left, you should know this by now," Haru replied.

"Okay partner, you go look at the scene of the crime and I'll start asking questions."

She grimaced, "Stop calling me partner Sokka, call me by name."

"Fine, Yue, go check upstairs," Sokka grumbled. She rolled her eyes at him again and went up stairs, Haru following her. He looked over the group, "Okay, who wants to go first?"

"Shouldn't you be the one to determine that?" A black haired man asked.

He glared at his friend, "Looks like you just volunteered Zuko." Zuko stood up, letting go of his girlfriend's hand. "Let's do this in the kitchen."

"As long as you'll buy me dinner first," Zuko mumbled as he walked into the kitchen, Sokka ignored the laughter from the rest of his friends. Walking into the kitchen, Sokka pointed to the small four person table for Zuko to sit at. He took a seat at the head of the table while Sokka took a seat beside him. He pulled out a small recorder from his pocket, placing it on the space between them.

He pressed record and cleared his voice, "September 20th, 2016, 11:14pm, this is Detective Sokka Aqua on the case of the stolen head piece, please state your name for the record."

"Case of the stolen head piece? Who are you? Encyclopedia Brown?" Zuko teased. Sokka narrowed his glare at him, "Fine, Zuko Goto."

"Mr. Goto, what is your relation to the owner of the head piece?"

"Haru and I are friends, you know that Sokka…"

"I just need it for the recording Mr. Goto," Sokka said. "Please take me step by step of what you doing between the hours of 20:00 and 22:00." Zuko gave him a weird look. Sokka sighed, "Between 8 and 10 Zuko."

He leaned back in his chair, "Well let's see…"

* * *

He sipped his drink as Katara went on about another story about her and Aang's travels around the world. He had to admit that after the 20th time she had told this story, it had lost some of its interest. The fact that his girlfriend pretended that the story was still interesting probably didn't help, but she so badly wanted to fit in his friends that she would probably jump through a hoop just to be officially accepted in the group. He excused himself to the bathroom, knowing that this conversation was only going to lead into another story about another one of their travels. Going through the hall, he stopped when he saw the auburn haired beauty leaning against the wall by the bathroom door. "Funny running into you here," She smiled.

"How long have you been waiting?" He asked, leaning against the wall across from the bathroom door.

She checked her phone, "About 4 minutes now."

"Sorry," A small voice peeped from the other side of the door. "I'm just not feeling well."

She smiled, "It's fine Ty, just make sure you don't pass out."

"I knew she would drink too much," Zuko commented.

She chuckled softly and their conversation died down until she looked back over towards him. "So...have you talked to Jin about the proposal?"

Zuko nodded, "She's currently thinking it over."

* * *

"What proposal was she talking about?"

"It's not really important to the case Sokka," Zuko said.

"It is when it's my ex-girlfriend," Sokka argued.

Zuko chuckled, "Dude, nearly half the girls in this town are your exes. You've dated most of the girls in our group and if Katara wasn't your sister, you probably already would have hit that."

"My past relationships aren't coming into question right now, I would like to know what the proposal was so I know that it wasn't, oh i don't know, a plot to steal the head piece!" Sokka stuck a finger in Zuko's unmoving face, waiting for him to at least flinch a little bit.

After a few awkward seconds, Zuko moved Sokka's pointed finger away from his face, "I don't want that stupid head piece man, I couldn't care less how much it's worth. I already make enough money to own a vacation home on Ember Island, why would I need a head piece?"

"Then you would have no problem telling me what Suki's 'proposal' is about," Sokka leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

Zuko rolled his eyes, "I don't think you really want to know that Sokka."

"Oh I think I do," Sokka challenged.

"Jin has a fetish where she gets off on the fact of knowing or seeing that I'm sleeping with another girl and Suki has been apart of our games for a little under 3 months now. Suki offered up the proposal that instead of being with me, it would be her and Jin." Zuko quickly explained, dropping Sokka's jaw nearly off its hinge. "See? Told you that you didn't want to know."

He blinked a few times, "That's my ex man!"

"And you slept with my sister, I think that makes us even," Zuko justified, "Anyways, back to my story."

* * *

The bathroom door opened and Ty Lee stumbled against the doorframe, "I drank too much."

Suki put her arm around her waist to help steady her, "I know hun, you want to go lay down?" Ty Lee nodded and Suki helped walk her down the hall, Suki gave Zuko a quick wink before they turned a corner. Zuko entered the bathroom and was surprised there wasn't any mess from Ty Lee. He did his business and as he left, came face to face with Suki. "How about you and I find a room?"

* * *

"Okay! Okay! Enough," Sokka put a hand, begging him to stop. "I don't need to hear what happens next."

"Are you sure? I'm sure you don't know how flexible Suki has gotten in recent years. And the things she does with her tongue…" Zuko trailed off, taking pleasure in making his friend squirm.

Sokka's eye twitched, "I know what she can do, I was the best sex she ever had."

Zuko scoffed, "Not what she told me…well, I guess more like screamed it."

"When you were... _done_...with Suki, what happened next?" Sokka attempted to get over the thought of his friend and ex together.

He thought about it for a moment, "I fell asleep after and I woke up to Haru yelling about his head piece being gone."

"Can anyone verify your alibi?" Sokka questioned.

"Well, Suki can obviously verify us having sex," Sokka's knuckles became white. "And for me coming out into the main hall when Haru was screaming, yeah, everyone saw me."

"How long would you say you were asleep for?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, like an hour."

"Was Suki there with you the whole time?"

"No, she was gone when I woke up."

Sokka nodded, "So what you're saying is that you have no one to confirm that you were alone for a full hour?"

"Dude, I said I didn't take it."

"And you also didn't say you took the last piece of pizza four years ago, but the tomato sauce on your cheek said something different," Sokka stopped the voice recorder. "You can send in your girlfriend now."

Zuko stood up from the chair and gave Sokka a sarcastic salute, "Whatever you say sir." He fought the urge to flip him off as he exited the room.

* * *

Yue walked down the hall, looking around for any sign of disturbance or anything out of place. "So," She looked at Haru, "You and Sokka are sleeping together now?"

She scoffed, "Me and Sokka? No."

"You two are _so_ sleeping together," He smiled, "You two are sending those vibes. I mean, when's the last time that Sokka has called you Luna? He's trying to keep things professional to keep from you getting attached, so he's calling you partner and," He took a quick sniff around her, "since when does Yue Luna wear ocean breeze as a perfume?"

Yue chuckled, "Don't play detective with me Haru, because I'm a lot better at it than you."

"Oh yeah? Then how off am I?"

"Sokka has been sitting in his house watching reruns of Magnum PI for the past week, so that's why he's been wearing that stupid outfit for the past few days. He thinks by calling me partner, that makes him some 80's TV cop. Also, Yue Luna started to wear ocean breeze as a perfume because it was a gift from my Father, not because Sokka likes that type of perfume." Yue explained. "Am I forgetting anything else?"

Haru smiled, "The fact that your Four Elements Page checked you in at Sokka's neighborhood last night at midnight."

Yue held in a curse, "I knew I needed to get rid of that stupid thing."

"So how long has this been going on?" Haru asked, a smile proudly displayed on his face over his triumph.

"We've only hooked up a few times, on my conditions only." Yue said. "But you are wrong about him wanting to keep things professional. He's the one who's being clingy right now."

Haru's eyes lit up from the new details, "Oh really now?"

She nodded, "He's been texting me and telling me about how great it was, he wants to take me out on a real date, things like that. I like the guy, I mean, we've been partners for two years now, but I know his history with girls and I'm not going to be another girl that we wonder how long their self-esteem has dropped to have an one night stand with the town bicycle."

He shrugged, "Well, maybe he wants to change. We all knew how he was with Suki, so we know that Sokka has room for love in the small pit he calls a heart. But for now, my lips are sealed." Haru opened up the door to the room with the headpiece, seeing the empty display case.

She looked around the room, "You really need to think about relocating Haru. This is the type of mansions that people get murdered in."

"That's what the realtor said when I bought it, but assured me that no one got murdered here," Haru defended the house.

Yue walked up to the case, "And as we all know, realtor's are known for their honesty." She examined the case, "Did you dust the glass for prints?"

Haru scoffed, "Of course I did, I wanted to know who took my head piece. The only prints on there are mine."

"And you know that how?"

"I clean the case daily. That thing is my pride and joy Yue. The only prints on the case are the ones from when I lifted case," Haru explained. "So the person who stole them must have had-"

"Gloves or have no oil on their hands," Yue finished for him, "As much as I like you helping Haru, don't try to do my job." She looked closer at the case, seeing an obvious disturbance in the silk cloth that the head piece had rested on. Yue was lost in thought for a few moments before turning to Haru, "Along with cleaning the case daily, do you also clean the head piece?"

Haru nodded, "Of course I do."

She looked back at the case, "What time did you clean the head piece today?"

* * *

"September 20th, 2016, 11:21 pm, this is Detective Sokka Aqua on...the stolen Head Piece case," He corrected himself after Zuko's correction, "Please state your name for the record."

She cleared her throat, "Uh, Jin Cheng."

"Miss Cheng, what is your connection to the owner of the head piece?"

Jin blinked her doe eyes, "Well, I know Haru through Zuko."

"Can you walk me through everything that happened between the hours of 20:00 and 22:00?" Sokka questioned.

"You can just say between 8 and 10 Sokka," Jin corrected, making his face drop. "It just sounds better and law enforcement officers usually don't use military time with civilians."

"How would you know that?"

She smiled, "My Dad was a cop, my brother is a state trooper and my cousin is a federal agent. But anyways, what happened between 8 and 10…"

* * *

She sat there nodding to Katara's stories, pretending that this was the first time she had told the story of finding the baby bisons in the once desolate mountains. Jin liked Katara, but retelling a story over and over again made her want to clock her in the head with the nearest object. Since the closest thing to her was her drink, she thought it might be a party foul to smack the woman with a gin and tonic. Jin nearly grabbed her boyfriend's hand when he stood up and excused himself to use the bathroom. She would give him some payback later for leaving her here. "And then we backpacked to the ancient ruins of the Monk Temples," Katara continued.

"Katara, for the love of the Spirits, if you tell that story one more time, I'm going to beat you with a sandal," The blind girl in the corner said. "We love you, but shut up."

She pouted, "I was trying to tell you all how much fun Aang and I had."

"For the 20th freaking time," She retorted. "We were supportive after the 10th, but this is just too much Sugar Queen."

Katara huffed, "Well Jin likes my stories, don't you Jin?"

"Don't do that to the poor girl, she's too nice to say no," Haru piped up with a grin. He poured a margarita into a small glass, handing it over to Katara, "Here, just relax and let other people talk."

She took the glass, mumbling something underneath her breath that Jin assumed shouldn't be repeated in polite company. While another conversation started up, Jin got up and went into the kitchen to refill her drink. "I'm just saying, no one is watching it, we could just take it and no one would probably notice it." She overheard her boyfriend's sister say when she walked in. Two sets of eyes looked back at her, seeing Azula and Jet in the kitchen together. Jin gave a sheepish smile only for Azula to roll her golden orbs and look back at her boyfriend. "So what do you think?"

He sighed as he finished pouring his drink, "No Zula, I don't want you doing that."

"Such a little pansy," She sighed leaving the kitchen, casting a glance at Jin as she walked out. It was an awkward silence as Jin poured herself another drink.

"Is everything okay?" Jin felt obliged to ask.

He nodded. "Yeah, she's just...bored I guess. I don't really know anymore," Jet attempted to laugh it off.

* * *

"So you're saying that Azula was talking about stealing the head piece and you weren't the first person to pipe up about it?" Sokka questioned.

She shook her head, "No. I have no proof that's what she was talking about."

"A multi-figure head piece goes missing after someone was talking about stealing something and you're first thought wasn't to put two and two together?"

"If my family has taught me anything, it's to not assume when there isn't sufficient enough proof to not jump to conclusions. I thought you would know that after the headline of you nearly tackling that 10 year old," Jin felt herself getting a little annoyed.

Sokka narrowed his eyes, "Hey, that kid totally pickpocketed me."

"He accidently knocked into you when you were too busy texting and if I remember right, your wallet was in your other pocket."

"He totally put it in that pocket!" He argued.

She scoffed, "Zuko showed me the security camera footage online, he didn't even come close to your pocket."

Sokka ended the recording, "I think we're done here...you and Zuko have been a pain in my side all night. Go have your stupid 3-way with my ex-girlfriend while I put his thief of a sister behind bars."

Jin stood up, "Well when you find out it wasn't her, just send me a text. If you try to call, I won't be able to hear you over Suki moaning." She knew it was rude to say, but she had to unless some of her built of anger.

As she left, Sokka went to the doorway. "Azula Goto, you're next."

 **-SDB**


	2. Chapter 2

Haru opened the door, letting it slowly open to his dark room. "This is where I usually clean it."

Yue flipped on the lights, "Any reason why you clean it in here?"

He shook his head, "Not really, I just wanted to comfy as I cleaned it." They walked further into the room, a king size bed was opposite the door, a flat screen on the wall across from it. A dresser was against the right wall beside a window looking out the backyard and a bathroom door to the left. She was surprised that his room would be this empty. "I clean it on the bed." She walked over to the bed, flipping the covers and pillows haphazardly, not finding anything. "I'm not going to lie, if the head piece was on the bed still and it flew off...I think I would kill you."

"I knew the head piece wasn't here," Yue admitted, looking through the covers again. "I'm looking for something that could point me in the direction of whoever took it." She flipped the covers back on the bed, looking down on the blanket, pulling a dark brown hair from the bed. Yue looked at the hair length and back to Haru. "Think this could be yours?"

"No way, I haven't had a hair that long since Toph nearly cut off all of my hair," Haru said, running his hand through his short hair. "And I haven't had a girl in this bed in months."

Yue's face scrunched up at the thought, "Good to know...I guess." She examined the hair, taking a quick sniff to see if she could catch any scent off of the hair. "Have _any_ girls been in this room other than me?"

He thought for a moment, "Um, I don't think so."

"Well, I think I know who it might be then…"

* * *

"Azula Goto," Sokka paced back and forth on the opposite side of the table as the girl in question filed her nails. "You think you're _so_ clever huh? You thought you could get away with it didn't you?" He slammed his hands down on the table, Azula didn't even flinch as she continued with her nails. "But you were wrong! I should have known it was you from the start...it's always you…"

She looked up from her nails, "Is this going to take long? I would like to go home at some point tonight."

"Oh you're not going home tonight, I'm taking you downtown Goto," Sokka said.

"Last time you said that to me, it was 5 minutes before you finally finished and then fell asleep," Azula replied nonchalantly before going back to her nails. "Hopefully this doesn't end the same, I can only be disappointed so much in one night Sokka."

"Just admit that you stole the head piece Azula so we can call this a closed case," Sokka attempted to ignore her comments about his lackluster performance, but they started to get at him.

Azula snorted a little, "The head piece? Why would I steal that ugly thing?"

"Oh I don't know Azula, maybe it's because without your Daddy's money, you miss living the lavish lifestyle that your brother lives now. The vacation house on Ember Island, being able to drive those fast cars, going to the nightclubs, eating at expensive restaurants, meeting famous people like Britney Spears or Kevin Federline…"

Azula raised her brow, "I think that was the most dated reference I've heard in a while."

"Stop stalling Azula, Jin heard you talking to Jet about how the head piece was just sitting there and that no one would notice that you took it," Sokka explained.

She chuckled, "So Zuzu's little girlfriend told you that I took it huh?"

"Well not exactly, but she said you were saying that in the kitchen."

Azula put her nail file away, "You continue to prove that you're not very smart with that feeble brain of yours. All the smarts clearly went to your sister. I'll tell you what really happened."

* * *

Azula silently stared at her boyfriend as he cleaned out a glass before finally looking at her, "What babe?"

"There's something wrong with you."

"If I had a nickel for every time you've told me that throughout our relationship, I think I would be rich," He placed the glass down, looking into her eyes. "Why do you think there is something wrong with me this time?"

She studied him, "There is something you're not telling me and I want to know."

"It's nothing Zula," He said, grabbing the bottle of fire whiskey, setting off an alert in her head.

She grabbed his hand from pouring himself a glass, "You got fired didn't you…"

He angrily sighed, "It was the fire whiskey that gave it away wasn't it?"

"Whenever something bad happens, you always drink that horrible stuff," She chided. "What happened?"

"Laid off," Jet sighed, "Things are slow and they didn't have enough to keep me on."

Azula felt her anger rise, "Well I'll go talk to them and I'll show them a layoff. By the time I'm done with them, they'll make you CEO."

"Don't," He sternly told her. "As much as I appreciate you doing something for me Zula, I can't have you fighting all of my battles for me. I'll find a new job and everything will be fine…"

She sighed, leaning back against the counter, attempting to find something that would make him feel better. As much as she hated to admit it, she really did want to do something to make him forget about the whole situation. Sex was out of the question, while it is a good distraction, it never distracted him long enough to remember the fact he was out of a job once again. Though there was something that he had always wanted to do since they were teenagers and knew that would be the only thing that could make him feel any better. "Let's go for a drive."

He chuckled as he unscrewed the cap on the bottle, "Where are we going to go? We can't drive away from our problems Azula."

"That's not what I'm talking about, we should go to Highway 99," Azula said.

Jet glanced over to her, "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" She nodded. "Azula, we're almost thirty now, we're supposed to be planning on getting a house in the suburbs, buying minivans and having kids, not stealing street signs."

"You've wanted that sign forever," Her tone becoming softer, "If anything can make you feel better, I know it's that."

"It's childish Azula," Jet said. "I don't need a sign that has my name on it."

"I didn't say you needed it, but I know it will make you feel better. I'll even go get it without you. I'm just saying, no one is watching it, we could just take it and no one would probably notice it." She stopped when she saw her brother's girlfriend come into the kitchen. They looked at her until she smiled, making her roll her eyes. She didn't have an actual problem with the girl, but she just tried too hard in her opinion. "So what do you think?"

Jet poured the rest of his drink, "No Zula, I don't want you doing that."

"Such a little pansy," She sighed, giving Jin a quick glance before leaving the kitchen. It wouldn't be her if she didn't attempt to intimidate the poor girl. She joined the group as they talked about Spirits know what, she was too busy in her own mind. It wasn't too much longer until Jet and Jin joined the group again. She tuned back into the group conversation to hear them talking about something idiotic. Taking a page out of her brother's book, she excused herself to the bathroom, deciding to use the upstairs bathroom, she had heard that it had a heated seat. Looking around the upstairs, she saw the auburn haired girl, whose name continued to escape her, quietly backing out of a room. She turned and nearly shrieked at the sight of her. "Why are you so jumpy?" She questioned the girl.

"You were the one who scared the hell out of me," Suki accused. "I wasn't expecting you to be standing right behind me."

Azula eyed the room that Suki had just come out of, "What were you doing in there?"

"Nothing, I was just... _looking_ ," Suki said. "I'll just be going now."

"Wait," Suki stopped in her tracks, "Where's the bathroom up here?" Suki pointed down the hall and Azula let her go.

* * *

"Passing the blame onto someone else?" Sokka shook his head, "Classic Azula."

"Do you really think I want that stupid head piece?" Azula questioned.

Sokka resumed pacing back and forth, "Well let's see. You gave another possible motive in stealing the head piece. Jet has been laid off, money's getting tight, why not steal the expensive head piece to pay for your bills?"

"You do realize that if I needed money, Zuzu would just give me money right?" She pointed out. "Just because he got the money from our Father, doesn't mean he wouldn't help me out. He was the one that paid for all of my psych bills after our Father's passing. Money isn't a problem dumb-dumb and is it that hard to believe that I would do something like that for someone I care about?"

He was silent for a moment, "Yes...yes it is hard to believe."

"I didn't steal the damn head piece, how about you ask your _other_ ex? She was the one acting all suspicious." She said. "Plus, doesn't she basically worship that Kyoshi woman? Her whole martial arts practice is made after her. Wouldn't she want that stupid thing?"

Sokka thought it over for a moment, "Fine, I have no further questions, but I'm going to double check your story with the others to make sure you're not the thief."

Azula got up, "Whatever...idiot." She said as she left the room.

* * *

Haru followed closely behind her, "How can you be certain that hair belongs to the person who took my head piece?"

"I'm not certain, but it's the only thing I can go off of," Yue continued down the hall. "It's not like there are any other clues that were there unless you want me to black light your bed, which I think I would never be able to hold down food ever again if I did."

He sighed, "Do you really think I'm _that_ gross Yue?"

"Not really, I just like giving you crap," She admitted. "It's pretty fun."

"Oh, so you get to give me crap huh?" Yue nodded. "Well if that's how you're going to play, when are you going to tell Katara that you're sleeping with her brother? Don't you girls have a code too about that?"

She chuckled, "I think Katara is past having a problem with her friends sleeping with her brother. I mean, Aang has slept with a few of her friends too."

Haru's eyes widened, "No way."

"Yes sir," Yue answered.

"Like who!"

Yue grinned, "Haru, you nearly live on gossip don't you?"

"What can I say? I have a lot of free time on my hands, I like knowledge."

"Well, let's see, there was Toph of course. Aang was very apprehensive about that, not wanting people to think that he was taking advantage of a blind girl. Then I think there was Ty Lee, but then again, who hasn't had or almost had a sexual experience with Ty Lee?" Yue rhetorically asked.

"She was the first girl to strip and give me a dance." He commented.

"First lesbian experience," Yue added. "That girl really enjoys sex."

They went down the staircase, "She literally is the female version of Sokka."

Walking into the sitting room, she looked over the group. "Wait...where is Ty Lee?"

* * *

"Suki…"

"Sokka…"

He was leaning against the wall as she sat at the table, her body facing him with one leg over the other. "Why did you do it?"

"I didn't steal the head piece."

"That's not what I'm talking about, I'm talking about you, Zuko and Jin."

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Please tell me that this isn't why you brought me in here…"

"I just want to know," He said, "I think I have a right to know."

"Sokka...we broke up back in college. You literally went out and slept with Azula 3 hours after that. I don't think you have the right to know anything," Suki replied, nearly stunned by the idiocy of her ex-boyfriend.

"I was hurt and was looking for someone to make me feel better," Sokka defended himself.

"...you literally eye-fucked every girl you saw when we were together. I caught you feeling up Ty Lee and I'm pretty sure you slept with my cousin…" Suki listed off. "I can keep going if you want."

Sokka scoffed, attempting to find words to argue with her, "I-I take offense that you would think I would stare at other girls and I did _not_ feel up Ty Lee, she was showing me how tight her jeans were."

"And my cousin?"

His silence was her answer, "Anyways, about you stealing the head piece."

"You are literally the worst detective in the world Sokka," Suki amusingly said. "Sherlock Holmes would probably hang himself from your stupidity."

"Then tell me what exactly you were doing sneaking around upstairs early…"

* * *

Suki rebuttoned her jeans, looking back at Zuko passed out on the bed. She snickered softly and placed a kiss on his temple before exiting the room. The familiar hum of Ty Lee rang through the hallways, making her groan, knowing her drunk antics were far from over. Going towards the sounds of her humming, Suki rounded on of the corners, surprised to not find the drunk acrobat. Suki continued searching until she wound up in the foyer, seeing a flash of an ankle disappearing at the top of the stairwell. She quickly climbed up the stairs, "Ty Lee, get back here." Approaching the top of the stairs, she held in an annoyed sigh when there was no sign of the girl. ' _This must have been what it was like when Katara had to watch over us in High School_ ,' She thought, stopping on the last step. Suki begrudgingly started her search by checking each room. On the end of the hall, she opened the door to one of the many bedrooms to see Ty Lee face down on the bed. She rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her. "Ty, why are you running around the house?" She heard a mumble against the covers. Suki sat down next to her, "What did you say?"

Ty Lee rolled her head to face her, "I want to be free."

She raised an eyebrow and concealed her laugh, "You want to be free huh?"

She nodded, "I want to be one with the Spirits and be free."

"Now you've definitely had too much to drink," Suki smiled, brushing the girl's hair. "Why do you want to be with the Spirits Ty?"

"Have you ever been naked in nature? It feels _so_ wonderful, to live like the animals do, to be with nature and the Spirits," She mumbled, sleep threatening to overtake her once again. "I want to feel like that all the time."

Suki brushed some of Ty Lee's hair behind her ear, "Well, if you were to do that Ty, that would mean no more bikini waxes, no more coffee runs and no more going to the gym to watch cute guys. I don't think you'd last too long without one of those."

"I could totally do it," She pouted.

"Just like you could go a year without taking body shots or how you could totally go on that smoothie diet for two weeks or my all time favorite, the time you swore that you would stop sleeping with girls at your work," Suki teased.

Ty Lee groaned, "Hey, it's not my fault they continued to hire hot girls."

"I'm sure it isn't honey," Suki softly stroked her back. "You going to fall back asleep?" Ty Lee nodded, snuggling her face against the pillow. "Well this time don't go running around the halls. Haru has some priceless stuff around here and I'm sure he would sell one of your kidneys if you broke something." When she didn't receive a response, she assumed she had fallen asleep. Suki carefully got off the bed and crept out of the room. She quietly opened the door and slipped out before turning around to come face to face with Azula. Every fiber of her being told her to scream out, but held it in.

Azula gave her a questioning look, "Why are you so jumpy?"

"You were the one who scared the hell out of me!" Suki accused, attempting to bring her heart rate back down. "I wasn't expecting you to be standing right behind me!"

Azula looked at the door behind her, "What were you doing in there?"

Suki nearly panicked, she knew the past between the two girls and knowing that Azula would do something to break the poor girl's heart again. "Nothing, I was just... _looking_. I'll just be going now."

Her attempt to escape Azula was quickly ended when she called after her. She turned back towards her, "Where's the bathroom up here?" Suki pointed down the hall. Without a goodbye or even a thank you, Azula went down the hall to the bathroom.

Suki made it down the stairs to see Toph come into the foyer and paused for a moment. "Is that you Suki?"

"Uh yeah, what's up Toph?" She asked, slowly going down the steps.

"I'm bored," She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, "We should break something."

Suki chuckled, "Isn't that your excuse for everything?"

"Yeah...but it's fun and I have yet to have a bad time doing it," She smiled. "Now, let's find something expensive."

* * *

"You're lying," Sokka stopped her.

"No I'm not," Suki retorted, slightly offended by being called a liar.

"Why would Toph just say that to you? It would seem a little _too_ convenient of her to say that to you Suki," He said.

She shrugged, "I don't know why Toph does half the shit she does Sokka. We all know that Toph is possibly the most scatterbrained person we know. I'm still not even sure what she even does as a job. All I know is that she gets paid and beats up people while still being blind."

"So you're telling me that if I bring her in here, she's going to tell me exactly what you told me?" Suki nodded.

 _ ***2 Minutes later***_

"Yeah, sounds like me," Toph said, putting her feet up on the table.

Sokka gave her a confused look that they knew that she couldn't see. "You do realize that makes you a suspect in this case right?"

Toph picked at her teeth, "Why? Do you really think I care too much how I look? I don't even know what the damn thing looks like. Go ahead Sock Head, ask me what it looks like."

He sighed, "I'm not going to ask you that Toph."

"No, no, come on, ask me what this head piece looks like."

Sokka was silent for a moment, "What d-"

"I don't know! I'm freaking blind!" She shouted, making Suki laugh. "Plus, my headband costs way more than that."

He eyed the green and tan headband that she had worn since they had met years ago, "That thing? Really?"

"Duh Snoozles, this thing is basically priceless, woven with rare badgermole fur, dyed with special berries found at the highest peak in Ba Sing Se that only grow for a week in the coldest week, all put together by a woman with one hand who is blind, mute and deaf," Toph explained. "So, this thing costs all of about…4 Billion dollars."

"Or $3 at the corner store where you got it," Suki said under her breath.

Sokka sat down in the chair, "I'm not too interested in your stories anymore Toph, what did you destroy of Haru's?"

"Nothing, I couldn't find anything expensive enough." Toph sighed, "Princess here just followed me around, trying to talk me out of it. I basically gave up when Sugar Queen and Twinkle Toes passed us on the staircase arguing about something."

"What exactly were they arguing about?" He asked.

"I don't know man, I don't listen in on other people's conversations intentionally, that's rude," She said. "I heard a mention of money or something, I don't know."

Sokka thought it over for a moment, "You two can go back then...send in Katara and Aang…"


	3. Chapter 3

"The usual suspects," Sokka said, standing in front of his sister and Aang. "The Bonnie and Clyde of the group...the Ross and Rachel...the Ted and Robin...the Fred and Wilma...the Homer and Marge...the-"

"Please stop naming couples that aren't even close to us Sokka," Katara stopped him. "Plus, I don't want you to embarrass yourself when you run out of couples from TV shows."

"I had at least 10 more," Sokka argued.

She crossed one leg over another, "Name 5…"

"Well there is Rick and Lori...and then of course...uh…" He trailed off.

"Dumbass," Katara muttered. "So why are we here Sokka?"

He grabbed the back of the chair, leaning forward on it. "Because you two are the only ones left and from what I've heard, you two have motive."

"I'm surprised you even know what the word motive means," Katara commented.

His grip on the chair tightened, "Shut up Katara!"

"I don't think pissing off the guy that's interrogating us is the best idea Kat," Aang whispered.

She scoffed, "What is he going to do? Charge his sister for a crime that I didn't commit? Dad would let me off before I even have my rights read to me."

"So tell me why Toph heard you two arguing about money on the way upstairs?" Sokka regained their attention. "Seems pretty suspicious to be having that conversation while heading the direction of a _very_ expensive head piece. Especially now that's now gone and I know a certain someone is very skilled with taking things that don't belong to her."

Aang gave Katara a curious look, "What does he mean by that?"

"He thinks I stole his walkman when we were in the video store when we were kids," Katara told him.

"That was an old sentence," Aang said. "If you could have somehow fit in a corded phone or slap bracelets, I would have had a nostalgia overdose."

"This is not about my walkman that meant the world to me," Sokka denied, a little too bitterly, "This is about you taking Haru's head piece and selling it because of your money troubles."

Katara rolled her eyes, "You are the dumbest detective, Sherlock Holmes would probably blow his brains out if he knew about your stupidity."

"Well jokes on you because Suki already made that joke!" Sokka said, "So ha! You can't even come up with an original joke."

"You are too stupid," Katara pinched the bridge of her nose. "For your information Sokka, Aang and I don't need money right now, we were just talking about investing our money in a better suited way than we are right now."

"You two barely have a penny to your names, what money are you going to invest?"

Katara tapped her fingers against her crossed forearm, "I'd rather not get into this right now Sokka."

"Then start from the top sis, I have _all_ night."

* * *

Katara continued on her story about her and Aang's travels once again. She grew tired of telling the stories, but whenever Toph would show up to a party, she knew it annoyed the hell out of her. Aang had told her about how crazy it seemed for her to be jealous of the girl, but the fact that she was the only girl he had told that he loved other than her ticked her off. Of course she spoke up and called her out in front of the group. She tried playing innocent like she didn't think she had told this story enough. When Haru shot her down also, she gave up, mumbling a few choice words towards the girl. Katara stayed mostly quiet especially when Azula had come back into the room, annoyance clear on her face. While neither of them harbored any ill will towards one another anymore, they knew to stay clear of each other when one of them was even just a little bit off. She ignored it once Jet and Jin joined back into the group. Her mood improved once Toph left, she relaxed a bit when Aang's hand came around to rest on her stomach. "What about you Katara?" She realized that she had zoned out for a little bit, Jin's big jade eyes awaiting her answer.

"I'm sorry, I was off in my own world for a moment there, what did you say?"

"I was asking about when you and Aang were thinking about kids." Jin repeated herself.

She turned to meet her husband's gaze, they never really reached a consensus on raising children. With both of their childhoods being so crazy, it was hard for them to even think about what being a good parent would be like. Katara swallowed the lump that had grown in her throat, "Well uh, we're not so sure about that right now, ya know? There is still so much we want to do."

"But eventually maybe," Aang had spoken up for what seemed like the first time.

"Down the road though," Katara added.

Aang shrugged, "I don't know, it could be time soon."

Katara smiled politely, "Would you excuse us real fast? I just forgot that we have to call my Uncle Bato, he just got discharged for the hospital today and make sure he got back alright." She gave Aang her signature death grip on his hand as they got up. Katara quickly pulled him out of the room, "Soon huh?"

"We've been married for 3 years Katara, we've done nearly everything except discover a new civilization and a cure for all diseases. I thought it would be fair to assume we're getting fairly close to settling down," Aang explained himself as they went up the stairs.

"We don't even have any money saved up for that type of thing," She argued, ignoring Toph and Suki as they passed them. "It's already hard enough for us right now, but adding that kind of burden on us would land us on the streets."

Aang scoffed, "I think you're being a little too dramatic sweetie."

She stopped and glared at him, "Did you just say I'm being _too dramatic_?"

He grimaced at his choice of words, knowing that saying or even implying that she was being dramatic was one of those things that set off Katara, including but not limited to: her brother's sexism, any mention of his relationship with Toph and traffic cones. Aang still wasn't sure what it was about traffic cones that set her off, but she _really_ hated traffic cones. "I'm sorry, but I'm just saying that you seem to be taking this to heart."

"That's how I am Aang, I take everything to heart, I'm an emotional person," Katara said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You should know this by now."

"Now that I'm actually able to hold down a steady job Katara, having a baby wouldn't be too bad right now," Aang attempted to rationalize.

Katara shook her head, "That's easy to say now, but what if you lose the job? We're stuck with that little parasite inside of me for nine months while we attempt to scrape money together. I'm not going back to living with my Father."

Aang raised a brow, "Did you just call our future potential baby a _parasite_?"

"That's what a baby technically is, it's feeding off me for almost nine _freaking_ months!" She stressed. "And I might have also been watching a lot of 'House' reruns."

"You've never thought of kids like this before Katara. When we were helping the poor villagers in Makapu, you loved those kids and talked about how awesome kids were," Aang reminded her. "What changed?" She turned from his demanding gaze. Katara glanced back at his eyes before looking away again. She knew he saw it in her eyes, "Oh…"

* * *

Sokka gave his sister a confused look, "What? What is the problem?"

Katara ran her tongue over her upper canine with a sigh, "I'm late Sokka…"

"Late for what? Making sense? Because I would have to agree on that."

"She means that her period is late Sokka," Aang explained. "We might be pregnant."

Sokka turned to Aang, "You got my sister pregnant?"

"Are you forgetting that we're married Sokka?" He asked. "It's actually pretty normal for husbands to get their wife pregnant…"

"Biggest idiot on the fricking planet," Katara mumbled.

Sokka took a seat, "So that's why you've been moody." Aang put an arm in front of his wife to stop her from jumping across the table to strangle her brother. "All these pregnancy mood swings you've been having."

"You didn't pay any attention in health class past the part where they showed a diagram of a boob did you?" Katara questioned, settling back in her chair.

"I don't think he even knows how a period works," Aang added.

"My knowledge of that doesn't matter right now," Sokka ended their comments, "I just cracked the case."

Katara chuckled with amusement, "Oh really Dick Tracey? Please, enlighten us. Who stole the head piece?"

He stood up, "I'd rather make a more dramatic reveal, if you two would follow me." Katara rolled her eyes as they got up to follow him. Walking into the room, the group grew quiet and Sokka gestured the two to sit down. "Okay everyone, after all the interviews, I've got this case cracked wide open."

"You're not even going to interview me?" Jet spoke up.

Sokka shook his head, "No, I don't need your side of the story Jet, I've got what I need and all the evidence I need. The person who stole the head piece is…"

"Sokka," He turned to see Yue and Haru come into the room. "I've solved the case."

"Me too," Sokka proudly proclaimed, "And I was just about to announce who it was." He cleared his throat. "The person who stole the head piece was-" The lights in the room when off, causing most of the group cry out in shock.

Haru flipped the switch a few times and the lights illuminated the room once again, "Sorry about that guys, I have an electrician coming out tomorrow to look at the wiring."

Sokka regained his composure, " _Anyways_ , the person who stole the head piece was...Suki."

"Suki?" Yue asked.

"Me?" Suki asked, a little annoyed at the accusation.

"Yes, _you_ Suki. But that's not all, you, Azula and my sister had this whole thing planned out," Sokka revealed.

Azula and Katara made eye contact and looked back at him, "Okay Sokka, you have once attempt at trying to tie us all to the crime before Yue has to take us in for murder."

"Well let's start from the top. Suki has ties to Kyoshi and most likely has connections to people who would want any Kyoshi memorabilia. Since you've been having your three-way affair with Zuko and Jin, you discovered that you no longer wanted Zuko. It was Jin you wanted. So to impress her, you would sell the head piece for a big payday that would put Zuko to shame, sending her right into your arms. Azula needs the money for her and Jet since he was just laid off. She's also never liked Haru and had no problem robbing him blind. She was the brains of the operation. Now Katara, who just found out that she's possibly pregnant, needed the money for the baby and with previous experience in stealing things, knew exactly what to do. So you came here tonight with a plan formulated by Azula. Katara would keep the host distracted while Azula would keep the stragglers in check. Suki knew that Zuko would come looking for her at some point so she incapacitated him with sex to keep him out cold. With him out of the way, she could get the head piece. Placing a drunk Ty Lee in an upstairs room, Azula eventually came to check on you to make sure the plan was still on track. You snuck into the room and stole the head piece, handing it off to Azula who would drop it out the upper bathroom window so you could get it out of the house undetected. Suki was then going to leave and get it to place in her car when Toph ran into her. She knew she was going to have to get her out of the way if she wanted the head piece and was going to kill her when Katara came through with Aang. Knowing my sister's dislike for killing, she drew back from her plan and was going to leave again, but then that's when I'm guessing Haru discovered the head piece missing. So if my partner were to go out and check the bush, I'm sure she will find the head piece," Sokka ended his rant with a proud smile, ignoring the looks of disbelief and anger on his friend's faces.

Haru blinked a few times, "I'm sorry, I'm still just kind of focused on the fact that Zuko and Jin have been entertaining Suki in their bed and then Zuko and Suki had sex in my house…"

"I'm a little surprised that Sugar Queen is preggo," Toph commented.

"And thanks for spilling the fact I got laid off Sokka," Jet added.

Yue pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh, "Sokka, that's not what happened."

"Just go check the bush Yue, that's where you're going to find the head piece," Sokka told her.

"No, you complete idiot, that's not where we're going to find it. I already found the head piece." Yue said. "Ty Lee had it."

"Ty Lee was the thief?"

She shook her head, "No, she didn't technically steal it." 

* * *

Haru's bedroom door slowly cracked open, a drunken Ty Lee poked her head into the room. "Hello? Any Spirits in here?" She asked with a giggle. Not getting an answer, she stumbled further into the room. "I'll find you Spirits!" She looked around the dark room before looking at the bed, "I know you're hiding under the covers!" Ty Lee jumped on the bed, the soft blankets flying up and landing back on the bed to rest along side of her. She nuzzled her head against the fur blanket, "You're soft bed Spirit." Stretching out her arms, she hit something cold. Lifting her head up, she saw the golden emerald encrusted head piece. Her glacier eyes widened and she picked up the head piece, placing it on her head. "The Spirits have chosen me as their Queen." She clapped excitedly, "I'm Queen of the Spirits!" Ty Lee quickly ran out of the room, her arms out like she was a plane. "I can fly! I'm Queen of the Spirits!" 

* * *

"We found her in one of the bathrooms holding one of the potted plants asking if the Spirit of the plant like her as its Queen," Yue informed him. "She still had the head piece on her head. So there was no way that they could have taken the head piece Sokka."

"Oh…" He looked over to see his sister and his exes glaring at him. "...Well...at least you guys are innocent."

"So which one of you wants to hold him down while I castrate him?" Katara asked, popping her knuckles as she stood.

"As long as I get to cut off his balls too," Suki stood up.

Sokka quickly ran out of the house with the girls in hot pursuit. Yue sighed, running her fingers through her short hair, "Well, tonight has been fun Haru. Just remember to actually look for the head piece before calling us, okay?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," He chuckled awkwardly. "Have a fun time with him by the way, I'm sure that episode made him look like an even better candidate for a relationship."

She smiled softly, "I don't know, he's a big goof, it's what kind of made me like him in the first place. I should just be glad that he doesn't do this with all of our cases. I'll see you soon Haru," She looked at the rest of the group, "See you all later." They all said their goodbyes as she left the house, going out to see the three girls pounding on the car that Sokka had locked himself in. Yue couldn't help but smile, "Okay girls, as much as I want to see you all mutilate my partner, we have to get back to station."

Azula was the first to back away, "Whatever, I know where he lives."

Suki looked at Sokka through the window, "I won't forget this you dumbass."

Katara pushed the car one last time before backing up, "You're lucky you idiot." Her demeanor changed when she looked towards Yue, "It was good seeing you Yue, we should hang out soon. Maybe we can talk about you and my brother being together."

Her mouth opened to deny it, but fell short of the words. She sighed, "I guess he told you huh?"

"It was a matter of time," She said. "You were the last one of my friends who he _hadn't_ slept with. I'm surprised it took as long as it did. Just make sure you're the one to break up with him." They both chuckled before hugging each other and she went back into the house. Yue unlocked the driver door and got in, Sokka climbed into the passenger side from the back seat. "You are seriously the biggest idiot."

"I was just kind of hoping that I could read something off one of them after I made the claim. I literally had nothing," He confessed.

"Shocking," She sarcastically said, starting the car. Pulling out of the long driveway of Haru's estate, she sped off down the dark road back towards town. With the silence lingering in the car, she looked over at her partner, slumped against the window. Yue took a deep breath before speaking up, "How about we go get something at the Diner by the station? Would that make you feel better after embarrassing yourself?"

He looked over, "Would it be like a date?"

Yue rolled her eyes with a smile, "Don't push it big boy." 

* * *

Zuko made sure he had his wallet and keys before leaving towards the foyer, seeing Jet leaning against one of the decorative tables on his phone. "Hey, I'm sorry to hear about the lay off man."

He looked up from his phone, "Oh, thanks man, but it's nothing new, ya know?"

Zuko was silent for a moment, unsure how to phrase his next sentence. He reached into his back pocket, pulling out one of his business cards. "Here man, come to my office on Monday around 10. I'm on the 19th floor, we need someone like you in my department."

Jet refused the card, "Thanks for the offer man, but I can't do that suit and tie stuff."

"You don't have to do suit and tie man, you would be an idea guy, you can come in as casual as you want, make your own hours as long as you can keep pumping out ideas for us. You're from the lower rings of Ba Sing Se, we need someone with your mind set giving us new ideas," Zuko explained. He placed the card in his hand. "Just come check it out. Worst case scenario, you and I go get lunch and you get a look around my office."

He looked at the card and sighed, "Thanks man."

"You would do the same for me," Zuko responded with a smile.

"Oh, by the way, congratulations on your thing with Suki, not a lot of girls are into that sort of thing," Jet grinned.

Zuko shrugged, "What can I say? I was bound to get a win at some point."

Jin came into the foyer with Suki behind her, "Are you ready to go babe?" He nodded. "By the way, Suki is coming over tonight." Suki gave her a slap on the butt, making her cheeks bright red.

"See you guys there," Suki teased as she walked out the front door. Before the door shut, Azula walked inside.

"There you are babe, where have you been?" Jet asked.

She reached behind her back and handed him a green sign, "There. I don't care what you say, I wanted to do this for you and you're going to like it, any questions?"

He looked at the green street sign with his name on it with a smile, "No babe. Thank you." Jet kissed her on the cheek.

"Wow, my sister is 'being nice, I think Hell froze over," Zuko joked, taking his girlfriend's hand. "Have a good night you two and I'll see you on Monday Jet."

Azula gave a curious look to her boyfriend, "What does that mean?"

He kissed the top of her head, placing an arm around her shoulders, "I'll tell you later."

As Jet and Azula left, Aang and Katara were the last ones to walk into the foyer with Haru following them. "Are you sure you want her to stay here? We can take her home Haru."

He shook his head, "Oh no, it's fine. Once she started sobering up, she told me that she wanted to make it up to me and we're going to work something out."

"Well that was gross to hear," Katara admitted. "Good luck with that…"

"And good luck with being a Mom," He grinned, earning him a slap on the shoulder, "Ow!"

"You deserve it you ass," Katara remarked.

Aang just smiled, "We should do this again sometime Haru, hopefully without getting the police involved this time."

"Sorry again about that, it was an honest mistake," Haru apologized for most likely the hundredth time.

He waved it off, "Oh it's fine, totally understandable. I just hope you know that none of us are going to let you live this down for a _long_ time."

"I assumed that would be the case," He grimaced. "Have a good night you two."

"Night Haru," They both echoed, going out to their car as the taillights from Jet's car lit them up. Aang started up their car and left the property soon after.

He took Katara's hand in his, "Well that was an interesting night."

"You can say that again," Katara yawned.

"Well that was an interesting night," Aang repeated, making her laugh. He smiled and gently squeezed her hand, "If we can survive your brother's idiocracy, I'm sure that we're going to be great parents."

"Sokka is nothing like a baby Aang," Katara said.

He shrugged, "They both talk nonsense and whine when they don't get their way. They also eat all our food and wake us up at unreasonable hours, seems the same to me." Katara laughed again. "Things will work themselves out Katara, they always will."

"And if they don't?"

"Then I'll make it work out," He assured her. "And if that doesn't work...we can just steal Haru's Head Piece."

She smiled, "And then we can just say he misplaced it again."

"See? Perfect plan," He joked. "They'll never see it coming."

Katara leaned her head on his shoulder, "Well when you put it like that...maybe having a parasite wouldn't be _too_ bad."

 **Well, it seems a little off because I wrote all these chapters at like 3 in the morning while at work since there is nothing else to do. I hope you all like it and new chapters of your favorite stories will come out soon...as soon as I get done playing the new Batman game.**

 **-SDB**


End file.
